The Seven Seals
by legendarywerewolf206
Summary: An old wise tale becomes true. Also called "Demon Godzilla X The Twelve Tailed Fox"
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

THE SEVEN SEALS

'Once the seven seals are broken, two deities will arise to begin a war. A war that can't be stopped by mere mortals, but the fight it's self. Once the sun sets and the moon rises, the conflict will commence and only one will triumph."


	2. Chapter 2: A Past Battle

BATTLE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

In another universe, two demonic silhouettes duke it out over a landscape that resembles Everfree Forest. A fox like monster tramples over some trees as he stalks the plain. It's twelve tail's quiver in the air like giant serpents. The fox then begins to hunch, looking like he's ready to pounce at something. His eyes begin to blink red with pure hatred. Suddenly near by the other silhouette begins to advance. This silhouette is reptilian in nature and have massive spinal plates that spiral down it's back. It's eyes glow red as well. Each monster let's out a terrifying cry. Both are unique and frightening. Finally with the sound of a hurricane, the fox pounces at the reptilian creature. It grapples each of the monster's soldier with it's front paws. The fox then throws both hind legs forward, slamming them into the dinosaur's gullet. The twelve tails of the fox begin shoot strait in all different directions. They make impressive ground before zipping high into the sky. They then tumble back to the planet in an arch formation. Soon, one by one the sharp tips of the tails pierce the monster's scaly hide. The monster rear's his head up and gives a low grunt as one pierces it's right shoulder blade. Red gooey blood begins to spill everywhere. The full moon then emerges from behind the clouds, shining upon the silhouettes. We see them more clearly now. The left side of the fox has gray hair and the right side of the fox has red hair. There are two Japanese symbols on it's forehead. On the reptilian we see it has soot colored scales. It's spines, nails and claws are a dirty yellow type color. The reptilian creature then looks at the fox. He fires a beam of twisting blue and white aura from it's mouth which splits right through the fox's chest and sends it flying into a mountain with a tremendous thud! Smoke and debris emerge from the impact. The tails of the fox collapses on different sections of the mountain. The reptilian creature then runs towards the fox with incredible speeds then leaps into the air. He dose a front flip and lands onto the fox as he jabs it's feet into the fox's torso. The fox let's out a horrible gargling sound on impact. His head rears forward with mouth wide. The fox's head then tilts downwards, pasted out. The reptilian creature then slowly draws its head closer, closer and even closer to the fox's head. The mouth of the dinosaur's jaw begins to shine brightly with a white aura and then suddenly there was a flash of light and the sound of a heat beam being fired.

Theme Song: Conflict by Disturbed. (I don't own this song, all rights are reserved to there delightful owners)

RWAH, CHA! ( Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh ) ( x3 )Here you are, enemy!You are my hated enemy!Here I am, enemy!Number one rated enemy!I'm a labelled, enemy!I am your mortal enemy!My actions, enemy!Make me your bitter enemy!All the world around enemy! ( Ow, ow! )They're tearing up the ground enemy! ( Ow, ow! )They're drawn in by the sound!Enemy, enemy, I must eliminate my,Enemy! ( Ow, ow! )Enemy! ( Ow, ow! )Enemy! ( Ow, ow! )Enemy, enemy, I must eliminate my enemy!Your people, enemy!My people's hated enemy!Who are you, enemy?Though a created enemy!Terminate the, enemy!Eradicate the hated enemy!I am an, enemy!My very greatest enemy!All the world around enemy! ( Ow, ow! )They're tearing up the ground enemy! ( Ow, ow! )They're drawn in by the sound!Enemy, enemy, I must eliminate my,Enemy! ( Ow, ow! )Enemy! ( Ow, ow! )Enemy! ( Ow, ow! )Enemy, enemy, I must eliminate my enemy!SHOU!You try to tell me that you love lifeThen find another way to kill lifeYou try to tell me that you love lifeThen find another way to kill lifeYou try to tell me, you love life!Then find another way to kill life!You try to tell me that you love life!Then find another way to,YEEOW!Wanting, love life...A needing, kill life...Wanting, love life...A needing, kill life...Enemy... ( x3 )Enemy! ( x5 )SHOU!You try to tell me that you love life! ( Enemy! )Then find another way to kill life! ( Enemy! )You try to tell me, you love life! ( Enemy! )Then find another way to kill, ( Enemy! )


	3. Chapter 3 Twilight Sparkle

The Prophecy

In Ponyville's Library, Twilight was reading a book about "The Seven Seals" which was inscribed on the book's cover. The letters where blurred out by the background which was a sunset, rising from a hillside. Last night she had a weird dream. A strange demonic creature appeared in Ponyville and started lighting the place on fire with it's blue colored fire breath. The sky was a thick black with several spots of orange and red from the flames below. Everything was dark and horrifying. The last thing she could remember was that her friends had to turn her into a giant twelve tailed fox using some kind of symbol that they placed on her forehead. She remembered the intense pain and dark aura that erupted from within her body. She grew to half the size of the reptilian creature and she became a giant twelve tailed fox. She needed to know more about the "fox monster". And there, as she flipped to the next page, a silhouette of the same creature stood in front of the hillside. It was hunched over with teeth bared. It's eyes blazed with intense aura. It's twelve tails spiraled like the blades of a fan. A bright full moon shined in the sky towards the right along with a group of stars that filled every inch of blackness. Under the picture had the sentences, "Once every thousand years or so, the chosen one will be given the seventh seal to save this land from the Equestrian enemy, Demon Godzilla. The seal shall turn the chosen one into the fox god, Juunbi. With this power, the land of Equestria shall be rescued and the chosen one will be given immortal life." She made a little gasp before she slammed the book shut. She didn't want to read anymore. Was her dream a prophecy? Was this supposed to happen to her? An upcoming event in her life? All these questions made her worry. She knew who to talk to, her friend Rarity. If anyone knew how to calm someone down it was her. She put the book back on the shelf and left the Library. With that she just had another flash in her head. A giant reptilian creature was slowly moving through the ocean bottom, heading strait for Equestria. She put her left hoof on her forehead, clenching her eyelids in pain. Suddenly she heard her name being called out. "Twilight?" she then flashed back to reality. There in front of her, her friend Rarity stood. "Twlight are you ok?". Twilight then shook her head, trying to focus her vision. She then looked at her friend, "Hey listen, can we talk?" she asked in a way that seemed stressed out and worried. "Of coarse. What would you like to talk about?" She asked. She then looked both ways, making sure no one was around. She wanted to keep this a secret. "Ok look, I think I just had a prophecy, last night." she said. "A prophecy?" Rarity was confused. She never known her friend like this before. Twilight looked down in a regretful way. "hey listen can we talk tonight at my place?". Rarity then made a curious gaze at her friend. "huh..alright?." she replied. Twilight then shoved past her friend as she made her way to her house. Rarity then looked then looked at the ground a muttered under her breath "What in Celestia's name is going on here.?"


End file.
